sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Harding
Name: Kevin Harding Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Gaming, Football, Reading Appearance: Standing in at 6'1 and weighing 150 pounds, Kevin is a rather noticeable figure. His short brown hair is perpetually tangled and messy, despite his best efforts to clean it up. His eyes are a light shade of grey, and seem to be glazed over even when he's focused, giving him a sort of spaced out look at all times. He isn't a very attractive person, as his cheekbones and nose seem to have healed rather badly from a faceplant during a rather rough game of football. Kevin is rather muscular, although he tends to wear long sleeved clothing to hide his body. His usual attire consists of a dark green t-shirt, an even darker turtleneck sweater, brown trousers and brown sneakers. Biography: Born into a middle class family, he has always been working hard to make it in high school. He tries to be a nice guy, but he's very intense when it comes to competition. That intensity has led to conflict in the past, although most of them stop short of turning into actual fights. He's toned it down in recent years, just enough to force himself to walk away from those situations that would devolve into brawls. However, quite a few people still hold a grudge against him, since he still irritates them with his annoying personality. He's the type that prioritizes action over thinking, which plagues him constantly. Long term planning proves to be difficult for him, but he's slowly improving despite his fickleness. His mercurial nature combining with his action-oriented thinking tends to lead him into trouble, which was part of the reason why he's trying to fix his personal problems. The main reason is that he didn't want to cause his parents any more grief. He cares for them deeply, which led to his attempt at self-improvement. Even though his relationship with them is somewhat strained due to his impulsive nature, Kevin's tried to smooth things over as best as he could. Surprisingly, it worked out better than he thought he would. They're more tolerant of him now, and have recently decided to bring him along on a family vacation in July. While he has difficulty making decisions, he is able to commit to them once they are made. This led to both his attempts to self-improvement and his dedication to keeping himself decently fit. He manages to get in 30 minutes every day, and he plays football at least three times a week. It's a hobby for him, so he strictly plays for fun. Whenever he plays, he always acts as an offensive tackle. He's actually quite competent in this position, although he's much better at blocking runs than blocking passes. Balancing his time between studying and working out, Kevin is almost always engaged in some activity. He prefers English and Math, although he rather dislikes Chemistry due to the fact that it's hard for him to remember the periodic table. He's a B student, which can be owed to his studying habits, which are surprisingly good despite his constantly shifting mood. While he does take time to relax, his parents have told him that he's overworking. Responding to their worries, Kevin has been scaling back the amount of work he does in recent times. The time has been redirected to hanging out with the few friends he has outside of his "football buddies". Most of them are in grade 11, but he usually spends the lunch period with them. Sometimes, he feels like gaming. When he does, he usually plays action games like Devil May Cry 4 and Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Most of the time, he plays for the excitement, although he likes good plots and story telling. When he doesn't get enough of the stories, he reads books. While he doesn't have such a good sense of taste, he does enjoy literature. Books like "A Tale of Two Cities" and "Les Misérables" are among his favourites. Advantages: Kevin is in decent physical condition, and he has a rather high pain tolerance. Disadvantages: He's rather fickle, and has problems with his impulsive nature. Also, the fact that his bones in his face didn't heal properly gives him a rather large weakpoint. Designated Number: Male student no. 103 --- Designated Weapon: Shovel Conclusion: A shovel and a hoe. B103 should hook up with B102—in every sense of the word. They'd make a wonderful fanfic pairing. On his own, Mr. Harding could be a threat, at least to some degree. A shovel's not a gun, but it's nothing to sneeze at when it's smashing your face in. The above biography is as written by ET.Requiem. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: ET.Requiem Kills: None Killed By: Maxwell Lombardi Collected Weapons: Shovel (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kevin, in chronological order: Pre-game: *The Calm *Wrestling with the clock V4: *All That I've Ever Known *Regrets *One of Three *instinct•algorithm *Jesus Loves the Little Children *Keep Yourself Alive *But I Might Die Tonight *Requiem for a Rock Star Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kevin Harding. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Kevin's big problem, I think, is that he spent a lot of his time in the game trying to avoid others. He had some interesting thoughts and ideas, such as his worry about turning to looting corpses. There were always tons of hints that Kevin could go somewhere cool, but he just didn't really make the leap into getting involved with anything or anyone in any real way. His death was the most menacing Maxwell Lombardi ever got, but unfortunately for Kevin, he didn't really get to do too terribly much there. He dies bemoaning his helplessness, but he feels helpless most of his time in the game, honestly. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students